Radical Edward Goes To School
by LavenderBadger
Summary: School Radicial Ed Ein T-R-O-U-B-L-E
1. The Devious One

Radical Edward Goes to School  
  
by LavenderBadger  
  
Discloser:I dont own Cowboy Bebop or any of the charaters. Please dont sue me. The Badgers are attacking me o.O Save me Ed!  
  
Prolouge  
  
"Daughter what your name again?" Ed's father asked absentmindedly. " I seem to have forgotten" His eyes were focused on the computer screen, his hands moving in an almost mechanical rhythm.  
  
Ed who had been romping on the floor with Ein sighed ,and waved her long arms about, swinging her hips as she spoke severly to her father."Many many many times Ed has to tell father that Ed's name is Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky the Fourth. We named our selfs and Ed and Ein are very hungry. Hungry Hungry Hungry Hungry We are Hungry"  
  
Ein joined in the fun barking and jumping around Ed.   
  
He appeared to only hear the last part and mumbled that there was dogfood on the kitchen table. Thst is if you could call it a kitchen much less a table. It teetered on three legs, Ed had accidentally kicked it loose through a window in one of her infamous dances. Ed helped herself to the dogfood giving Ein a fair share also. Ed sighed, she loved Ein and father very much but the no one needed her to hack any more and she was becoming very bored.  
  
Nightime came to the small house, Ed and her father had come to Mars for his work. It was isolated from the nearest town hidden by towering sand dunes. Ed slept comnfortably with Ein snuggled at her elbow on the rickety springy couch. She was lulled to sleep by the clacking of the computer keys and she sang her offkey her goodnight song.   
  
" Oh sleepy Ed its time for bed. You sleepy head.  
  
Fall asleep on your face. Get up and win the race   
  
Night nighty night nighty Good night goodnighty Alrighty Isnt that fine Dad and Ein"   
  
singing the latter several times she resisted the urge to leap up and create a dance.  
  
When she awoke Ein was nibbling her toes in an effort to wake her up, and she saw her father watching her. Pleased and confused she lept up sang her morning song "Ed is out of Bed. She slept on her head. Good Morning Ed. Good Good Morning Good Good Good Good Morning Its time to see the sun. And me Ein and dad can have some fun. Good Morning Dad and Ein Get up and see Ed's perfect family Perfect family"  
  
Ed's father waited pateintly till she finished and said "Ed its time for you to got to school"  
  
Ed's smile became fixed and uncertain. Stopping in middance step. "Ed doesnt want to go to school Ed stay with Ein and dad" she paused and apperead to be thinking "Will Ein come with Ed?"  
  
He nodded slowly. Her grin became wider and she continued her dance " What School will Ed and Ein go to?"  
  
"Xellenci Technology School for taltented Children" He replied proudly and uncertaintly at the same time.  
  
Ed looked as though Christmas had come early "Other Kids like Ed,Ein and Computers!" she laughed and lept onto her unsuspecting father. "Ed is going to be Spike on first day she is Ed is"  
  
Ed's father looked horrified "What do you mean?"  
  
"Ed will dress and act like Spike then FayFay and then Jet she will, because Ed wants to have fun then Ed can be Ed when ed wants" she looked as if she was stating the secret to the universe, ein barked happily and Ed's father groaned loudly whilst Ed laughed even louder.  
  
"When does Ed start school?" she asked deviously 


	2. Anything?

Radical Edward Goes to School  
  
By Lavenderbadger  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry the cats are eating my cabbage patch.....I mean that I don't a mere morsel not a scrap of Cowboy Bebop or its wonderful characters  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Xellenci technology school building seemed plain and stern in contrast to the wild looking figure that approached the wide double doors. Two stone statues seemed to frown down upon the girl with the wild red hair and goggles, wearing black spandex and a loose white shirt. She carried a green book bag that was questionably lumpy and barked on occasion. She appeared to be striding confidently up the stairs although it was more readily identified as a drunken gait.  
  
In Xellenci office the adults stared openly for they had never encountered such a wild child. A stern stiff lady who towered over Ed ,and whose head nearly touched the ceiling, blocked the girls path and primly demanded "Can I help you? Or are you lost?" There was acid and evident dislike in her tone.   
  
The girl stared up at the towering figure and replied in a carefree voice "Ed wonders if you are giant alien Not normal to be so big Big Biggity Big Big "  
  
The Lady nostrils flared and her cold gray eyes glinted with hatred. "I am Headmaster Dire You must be Edwardina, you father said you were an odd child. Here exellence is demanded here even if we have to rip it from you body. You'll soon find that out I'm sure. " she said in a cruel icy voice.  
  
The girl never let her composure slip "My name is Edwardhaupepaluwongtirvuskythefourth and Ed is a space cowboy! Father no remember, Ed name herself " she waited expectantly for the headmistress to smile and shake her head as most do. Instead she was hauled off by her ear and she protested trying to simultaneously bite the headmistress. The headmistress soon left the building and Ed who had been awaiting the moment shouted aloud with glee "It is time to shine! Time Shine Shine time timing shine"  
  
Through the day the classes gawked at the girl who took off her shoes and typed with her toes who danced and sang lustily in the halls wearing black spandex and a loose shirt. The teachers stood awestruck when she stood on her desk and sang of badgers and cats when the class grew too silent. Then the unthinkable happened Ed set loose Ein. Ein who had loads pent up energy and being the intelligent data dog he was, he accompanied by Ed began to raise Hell. They disturbed virtually every class and in every class the long forgotten fire of mischief was lit and the students rebelled against their defenseless nerdy teachers tying them up with computer cords. The student savoring their freedom roared, laughed and hacked into any website they wished free to use their power in ways that were illegal. When finally all of the enemy (The whole faulty) were bound and muzzled in the basement, most of whom were crying bitter tears of failure as the weak willed often do. Regretting that they didn't work out but spent their days holed up with a computer.   
  
All around there was Chaos and havoc Students had found the stores of food and drink They were parading on the roof and currently constructing Parachutes. Ed was completely content. A boy who had watched her closely since the moment she arrived strode toward her, his walk not unlike her old friend Spike, he had blue gray eyes and similar wild looking hair. He was about her age and Ein watched him menacingly as her came closer. He knelt on one knee not two feet from her and said "Ed it is a pleasure to meet you at last. Hacker, Space Cowboy and Trouble maker all in one. My name is Vladimiredalandautrunkspikethefifth Vlad for short"  
  
Ed and started to reply but couldnt for Vlad had swiftly stepped forward pulled her close to him and kissed her. His tounge slid into her mouth and she stood shocked. Indignantly she shoved as roughly as possible and glared "Vlad is a bad Bad Bad Bad Vlad! I am Radical Ed and no boy kisses Ed unless it is Ein or Father NOBODY No No No Ed is going to....." she trailed off sputtering and blushing. He stood studying her he licked his lips and smiled. Suddenly it sunk into her, how good it felt moist warm and full of happy butterflies.  
  
He shrugged unfazed and replied "It was my debt of gratitude now Radical Edward you know that there is a bounty on Headmaster Dire she really is a Notorious alien with a history. A bounty I intend to collect, with a little help from you" he finished  
  
She was still glaring at him but she replied "Ed has already taken care of that Na Na Na Hey hey hey Goodbye. The bebop will take the Headmaster down bang bangity bang See ya Space Cowboy" she swayed aggressively.   
  
"But there is no bebop crew left!" He replied shocked  
  
"Oh but there is there is Jet found Edward found FayFay and Spike is gone but happy he is now happy spike. Jet will take Ed,FayFay and Ein wherever we wants. Happy we will be we will you'll see We are the Bebop family" she warbled, the picture of contentment.  
  
Vlad looked as though someone has punched him in the stomach and his words came swiftly "Ed please take me with you I'll do anything you want Anything!" his blue gray eyes were pleading and his voice reverent.  
  
Her eyes traveled up and down his lean body finally coming to rest on his lips, Ed's smile became fixed as she swayed holding Ein "Anything?"  
  
The End 


End file.
